The application of a viscous material onto a surface of a workpiece is a routine step of the process for manufacturing a variety of components. The viscous material may be a sealant or an adhesive used to adhere the workpiece to another component. Structural performance of the viscous material depends on proper distribution of the viscous material onto the workpiece, which is difficult to achieve with conventional applicator tips.